


Origins

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I don’t know what this is, I just did a thing, creation story, kwami lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Origins

The creation of the universe has remained a controversial topic for centuries, some turn to the divine for answers, believing that all we see was hand crafted by an all seeing god, others denounce this belief, instead choosing to seek out a more “scientific” answer to the great mysteries of the universe.

The truth is a tale never known...well, unless you are lucky enough to be born a cat,  _ they _ get to know the meaning of life.

“In the beginning, there was nothing.”

This single line, is true.

However according to one of the larger human religions, creation took six days, as God carefully crafted the world piece by piece, taking considerate care in his work, before spending the seventh in rest.

_ This _ , is not true.

Within an instant of a what would one day be called a second, zero became one, void birthed creation, and with a single blink of her non existent eyes, billions of galaxies came into existence, a myriad of stars and planets spinning throughout the primordial sea, each world containing a complex tree of life the modern world would envy, plants so rich with life they could sustain themselves for centuries to come.

It was a garden, Man would call “Eden.”

But it wasn’t Perfect, they could die, they would  _ have _ to one day die.

And so within the second microsecond, destruction came into the world.

The stars died, flames spread across the garden burning away all trace of hope for the old world, the defendantof ape calling themselves human believe them selves capable of destruction, but this was a genocide that they could never hope to match. 

Why did they destroy it? Who can say, I doubt we could ever understand the logic of such an alien god, but...this wasn’t where the story ends.

A single planet, tied to a single star, within a single galaxy that had managed to survive due to little more then dumb luck.

Creation was over joyed, Destruction was interested.

And so balance was agreed upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi


End file.
